Silver: A Wolf's Quest
by Pearlymoorehen
Summary: This story follows Silver, a grey wolf, throughout her life. What adventures await her and her mate? It starts with puphood and will finish at death. I don't add dialogue to wolf stories, it's more realistic that way! There's a bit of blood.
1. Chapter 1

Silver's mother was named Bronze. Bronze's dark brown fur was soft, and she was extremely aggressive. She was rumored to be the most aggressive wolf in Yellowstone, but somehow, Bronze ended up with a mate, Pewter. Pewter was a lean, lanky male, who was a bit submissive. It was a wonder they ended up together. They met on the edge of Specimen territory. Pewter knew he wanted to be her mate, and rolled on his back exposing his belly. Bronze wagged her tail in greeting; she liked to be the boss around there. Pewter looked up, hoisted himself up, and wagged back. Bronze decided to show off her playful nature, and bowed, inviting him to play. He returned the bow, and playfully nipped at her ear, which twitched. Bronze drew her lips back in a wolfish grin, and licked his nose. They nuzzled each other. They were mates.

* * *

><p>They moved to slough creek in winter, while Bronze was heavily pregnant with a litter of four. They eventually settled in the cliffs. Pewter put scent markers all over the place, while Bronze howled to all nearby wolves. Late, deep in winter, Bronze crawled into her den. It was just small enough to fit a mother wolf and her litter of soon-to-be-born pups. Pewter went out hunting, bringing a weak female elk to the den. The winter caused most weaker elk to die off, but this straggler somehow managed to hold on for a while, until Bronze's mate killed her. They ate with gusto, it was actually good to have a meal; sometimes, the pack didn't eat at all. Bronze nuzzled him affectionately. A lone wolf, with black fur and ribs that showed under his skin appeared on the horizon. He was starving, and wanted a bite- just one bite- of that elk. He drew closer, making prints in the snow. Bronze ran up to him, her lips curled up into a growl. Her ears were pinned against her head, and her tail was puffed up. The dark furred wolf, though weak, growled back. Bronze leaped on him, snarling viciously and biting his flank. He gave a yelp of pain, then bit Bronze on the neck, keeping his teeth in until blood oozed out. Bronze aimed for his stomach, and soon both wolves were covered in blood. Pewter barked to his mate, then gave a sharp nip to the stranger. The wolves' chests were heaving, and their breath made white clouds. The stranger took the warning and ran off, his tail between his legs.<p>

* * *

><p>In the spring, the litter was finally born. Three were boys, given the names Jack, Douglas, and Paul. They all shared Bronze's brown coat. The one girl was named Silver, and she shared the grey coat of Pewter. She, like any growing pup, ate a lot, and constantly play-fighted her brothers. She often lost, but she still was an optimistic pup. Two years after their birth, Bronze took them out hunting. She signaled with her tail to go for the elk calf in the herd. Silver slowly stalked it, but later got a burst of speed. The elk snorted and ran, hoofbeats echoing through the cliffs. Silver ran as fast as she could, but she ran out of stamina. She gave up on the hunt as her brothers teamed up on it. Silver panted. After regaining stamina, she caught up to them and made the killing bite. She lowered her head, allowing her brothers to eat first. After they ate their share, she sunk her teeth into the elk's flesh, as blood dotted her muzzle. Her teeth scraped on bone. She hadn't been much use in the hunt, but she was glad to be eating.<p>

* * *

><p>A month later, a huge rainstorm swept through Yellowstone. The creek overflowed, spilling a flood throughout slough creek. Silver's legs churned the water, but she quickly got tired. She wasn't made for endurance. She inhaled some water, coughing into the water. She struggled with her weak legs, and she got to the surface. She, however, saw two of her brothers dead, and her father. She let out a mournful howl. She didn't know what to do, where to go, or anything. She just ran... To amythest mountain.<p>

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Silver stretched in the morning sunlight. She let it warm her belly as she yawned. She loved the mornings, it was just so nice. A dispersal wolf, like herself, ran up to her. She barked, informing Silver that it was Autumn, and also mating season. Silver nodded, and ran off. She realized she was on the edge of druid territory. That vicious pack was started by her uncle, and carried his aggressive bloodline. She rolled over, showing her belly, showing submission. They, however, still attacked her, snarls rumbling in their throats. They tore at her flesh, and she ran, limping slightly.

One day, she ran into a lone elk carcass. She sniffed at it; usually some other wolf, coyote, or bear would guard it. She looked around, and dipped her head to eat. A bear glared at her, getting ready to pound her with his powerful paws. Silver looked up. No, this was definitely not the place to raise pups. Besides, most of the territory was claimed. She ran, knowing it was better to run than risk her life. Oh well, at least she got a bite to eat. She thought about finding a dispersal wolf to be her mate, as a pack wolf wouldn't do at all. She wandered through douglas fir forest, sniffing for a stray dispersal. She smelled something. She looked up, into the dark golden eyes of a male wolf named gold. She inquisitively sniffed him. He smelled good. She wagged her tail. He wagged back. She invited him to play. They playfully pounced on each other, and nuzzled each other. Gold, in a burst of confidence, licked her nose. Silver licked Gold's nose. They had become mates. Silver pointed with her snout to the far side of the forest, where slough creek lay. It was the best place for raising pups. Gold panted and ran ahead. Silver walked behind Gold.

It was a long trek through the forest, and when they finally got to slough creek, Silver's birthplace, it was covered in snow. All the dens were claimed by other packs, including saddle meadows, where Silver grew up. Only one den was left, bison peak. Silver walked slowly, she didn't want to hurt her growing litter. Gold barked for her to catch up. Silver walked a little faster. It was a light and fluffy snowstorm, and snowflakes landed on her muzzle. She stopped to watch them drift down. Gold barked sharply. Silver caught up to him, leaving deep prints in the snow. She pressed her wet nose onto Gold's foreleg. They finally arrived at Bison peak after about seven days and six nights. Gold raised his leg to claim the territory, and silver made sure the boundaries were secure. Silver crawled in the den.

In the spring, Silver nudged her small pups out of the den. She had one boy and three girls. The boy was a bit weightier than his sisters, and was the dominant one, often bossing his sisters around. Silver gave him the name 'Bear'. Silver's three daughters were named Creek, Star and Pearl. Star inherited Gold's pelt, and Creek and Bear had a grey pelt like Silver. Pearl was different, and had a white pelt. She was albino, and her pelt would stand out to predators. Gold howled, announcing the new birth.

**End of chapter 2.**


End file.
